Remember Me
by kdsolo
Summary: Post ROTJ. H/L are happily married. After an assassination attempt, Leia is left with no memory of her relationship with Han. It's up to Han and Luke to help Leia recover her memories and for Han to win back her love. In the meantime, there's still someone out there that wants Leia dead. Chapter 6 up
1. Chapter 1

She awoke with a start, the bright lights of the room a harsh contrast to the softly setting sun outside. She wanted to sit up in bed but the nagging pain in her abdomen forced her to remain immobile. She remained still, staring at the white ceiling above her. How did she get here? From the all-to-familiar chirps and beeps, she was obviously in some sort of medical center. She strained to hear over the echoing lub-dub of her heart. She couldn't think. Her mind was a complete fog. Then she heard a familiar and welcome voice, Luke! Thank the gods. And someone else familiar, Solo…Captain Solo. What the hell? Why was he here? That bastard. He should be gone by now.

"Luke?" she heard her own voice, weak, questioning. They were at her side in an instant. Han quickly swept her small hand into his larger, calloused one, griping it with enough force to be almost painful. He was first to speak.

"Leia, sweetheart, we were so worried about you," Leia tried, quite unsuccessfully, to remove her hand from his. He looked down at their entwined fingers and loosened his grip. He gave her an embarrassed, lopsided grin and gently brought her fingers to his lips. She felt herself recoil from his intimate show of affection. Hadn't she just seen him drunkenly returning to his ship with an equally drunk and, giggling Lt. Brightman clinging to his side. Now here he was in her hospital suite kissing her. He must need more credits. Well, he wasn't going to use his charm on her while she was incapacitated. She didn't intent to join the seemingly endless revolving door of women in and out of his bunk and the rebellion didn't have any more credits to spare.

"Luke," Leia pulled my hand away and held it out to him. He quickly took Han's place at Leia's side. Failing to notice the two men's confused glances she squeezed his hand purposefully as she gazed into his beautiful  
blue eyes. He wanted so much from her. He loved her and she knew it. She could almost feel it radiating from him. Why couldn't she just give in and give their relationship a try? He was all that she had ever wanted in a man, kind and gentle yet brave and strong. He was the kind of man she had been groomed to marry. He was nothing like Han Solo, the scoundrel. She reached up to gently stroke his face.

"I couldn't feel you, Leia," She gave Luke a questioning look and he rushed to explain.  
"Through the Force, I haven't been able to feel you," his brow wrinkled and he looked away from her for a fleeting moment, "I still can't."

She laughed weakly. Why would he be able to feel her? Sometimes the things he said made no sense. She smiled up at him and turned his face back to hers. His handsome features instantly relaxed when their eyes met.

"Where am I? What happened, Luke? Have we evacuated Yavin 4 yet?"

Luke's brow crinkled as he slowly leaned into her. Now it was his turn to touch her face. His gaze was so intense he seemed to be looking into her soul. A cold shiver trailed up Leia's spine. She heard Han exhale a loud breath and could see him begin to pace out of the corner of her eye.

"Leia, you're…" Han started to speak, his voice sounding desperate. Luke held his hand up. To Leia's amused astonishment, Han hushed. Once again her heartbeat was beginning to quicken.

"Leia, we're on Coruscant. The war is over." Luke's voice was smooth, calming. It didn't calm her. She could feel her eyes darting around the room. He was right. The room obviously was not inside some military installment. The lavishly furnished room was fit for a princess. This time she did sit up, choosing to ignore the agonizing pain in her abdomen. She groaned inwardly and outwardly.

"Leia," Both men were again upon her, trying to push her back into bed. She weakly but effectively deflected both of them.

"No." her voice finally had found its usual authoritative tone. "What's going on, Luke? Is this a joke?"

This was not right. How could the war be over? The last memory she had, they had received the devastating news that Darth Vader had survived the Death Star's destruction and they were preparing to evacuate. This was a joke. This had to be a joke instigated by that damned Corellian thug.

"We won the war, Leia," Luke was racing to say what had to be said, to explain to her what she couldn't remember. "The war has been over for four years. We've been here for three years. Everything is all right. Darth Vader and the Emperor are dead. Leia, everything is fine."

She could feel her pulse slowing, the tension leaving her muscles. Luke would never lie to her. She could see it in his eyes. We won. We Won! She closed my eyes and savored the moment. Luke's voice broke through her revelry and she was forced back to reality. So what happened to her? Why couldn't she remember?

"What is the last thing you remember?" Luke verbalized her question to herself.

Han was standing over Luke's shoulder looking down at her, an almost pained expression on his face. He ran a trembling hand through his already unruly hair. She wished he would stop looking at her that way. It was making her very uncomfortable.

"We…we were in the process of evacuating Yavin 4. " She looked at Han, remembering the last time she had seen him. There was flash of emotion. Anger, definitely. Jealousy, maybe…no, certainly not. But for some reason, she wanted to crawl out of bed and slap his face.

"Seven years." Han murmured under his breath. That was it. She couldn't figure out why he was still hanging around. And he looked scruffier than ever. Apparently he hadn't shaved in days and his hair was more disheveled than she had ever seen. His cloths looked like he hadn't changed in days.

"Why are you still here?" She snapped, finally acknowledging his presence, "Aren't you supposed to be smuggling somewhere, seducing the ladies, bilking someone out of their hard-earned credits?"

"Leia, sweetheart…"

"Stop calling me that. I am not your sweetheart, Captain Solo."

Luke and Han exchanges concerned looks. Luke removed himself from her bedside. Han stepped into his place. Leia's heart was racing. She felt sure if she got any more shocks she die of heart failure and she had a feeling, a very bad feeling as Han Solo again took her trembling hand into his. It was then that she noticed the matching silver bands and allowed him to entwine his fingers with hers.

"Leia," Han said, "I'm your husband."


	2. Chapter 2

She had been told everything, well almost everything, by Luke. Han had been dismissed. Luke had decided it best to leave out the fact that their father was Darth Vader, the most evil Sith lord that has ever walked the galaxy. He didn't tell her about the baby either, not yet born, one of two fatalities of the assassins' laser blast.

A few hours later Luke had sent Han a com message. She was asleep and it was safe for him to return. It was the only time he had left her side since she had been injured and he'd decided to return home and make himself more presentable. Maybe if he cleaned himself up he would be easier for her to take. Maybe she wouldn't see the old Han.

He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that he looked 10 years older than the afternoon they had left for Mon Mothma's campaign luncheon. They had entered hand-in-hand and split up for their usual meet-and-greet. They were to make their rounds, listen to a few speeches and then return home to talk about purchasing a new home for their growing family. They had been so excited about the baby. It had been hard keeping it to themselves but they weren't quite ready to share it with the galaxy. Luke had known of course, and Chewie.

He splashed water over his face and searched for his razor, trying just for a few short moments to block out the days events. Maybe it was just temporary. The fact that she didn't even remember that he was her husband, her lover, her best friend was tearing him up inside. And that old familiar jealousy had returned. Luke, had once again, taken the place of the most important man in her life. But then she had always been Luke's girl.

_

Alone in the dark, Leia contemplated her situation. She hoped Han would stay away. She wasn't up to seeing him again this soon after all Luke had told her. Apparently, she had been married to Han Solo for almost 3 years. They had fought for 3 years, been lovers for 1 and married for 3. This should be a happy time for her, knowing the war was over, but all she could think about was him. How had it happened? How had he managed to seduce her? Had he known the war was coming to an end and he had wanted her money?

Leia heard the door whoosh open and close. She knew immediately that that her husband had returned and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Hearing him approach her bedside, she instinctively tensed. His warm breath tickled the side of her face as he placed a soft kiss on her check. His skin was warm and smooth and smelled of aftershave. She tried to keep from flinching away. She knew what Luke had told her but found it hard to believe that a man like Han Solo could change for the better, be a good man, a good husband. He probably knew she was awake and was trying to put on a good act. Han Solo, a loving husband, she didn't think so. He probably had a string of mistresses and was making a complete fool of her behind her back. What had she been thinking marrying such a man? She must have finally been taken in by his roughish charm. How ridiculous! He must have known she had money. Why else would he have married her? He said so himself. He expected to be paid for his services.

Hearing him settle into the reclining chair next to her bed, she decided that she had remained quiet long enough. With some degree of difficulty and pain, she sat up to face him. He was back on his feet so fast that he startled her, further adding to her pain and irritation.

"Are you alri…"

"Why are you here?" she made sure her voice was loud, projecting her agitation with his late night intrusion.

"I came to…"

"I'm not a child in cradle-school, Han. I don't need you here," the look of heart-wrenching pain on his face almost stopped the venom that spewed from her lips but she couldn't seem to stop. She didn't want to stop.

She was so angry at herself for having made such a fool of herself. What would her father and aunts say if they could she her now? Had they raised her to marry a man that had bedded half the galaxy and ran spice for the likes of Jabba the Hutt? She had completely disgraced the Organa name.

"I wanted to be here if you need anything." His voice was hurt. "Leia, I lo…"

"I want to be alone. You can't figure that out on your own. I've had a lot thrown at me today, the least of which being that I'm married to_ you._"

For a moment white hot anger flashed in his dark green eyes then sadness. Triumphantly, she thought, that should put a damper on that Solo ego.

"All right. I'm sorry" He slowly crossed back to his bag, shoulders sagging.

"If you need anything there's a guard outside. He can com me," he hesitated, waiting at the door for some indication that she would change her mind and ask him to stay. He had been there to protect her for so long he didn't know anything else. He didn't want to know anything else.

"I love you, Leia," he looked back over his shoulder at his wife. She looked so small and frightened but determined as always. She turned her face away from him. The only reply he received was her silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Leia dropped into the mass of jumbled white sheets and pillows, giggling and gasping for breath. Han turned into her, still wrapped in the erotic embrace of her milky white thighs. The sweet, musky scent of their lovemaking filled his nostrils. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He never could have imagined when he fell in love with her that he could love her or want her more desperately but the fact that she was carrying his child made him crave her madly. His greedy lips moved to her glistening throat, eliciting a sensual laugh._

_"Han, I can't breath," her fingers were tangled in his moist brown hair, massaging his neck, his shoulders, but still she made no move to stop his ministrations. Her feet stroked his thighs and buttocks leisurely. _

_"Neither can I," he panted, allowing his hands to wander over her exposed flesh._

_"We have to get dressed." She pulled his head playfully away from her throat and looked deeply into his eyes. "You know we have to be there."_

_"Why?" He kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose, "We'd have so much more fun here."_

Her beautiful laughter echoed in his dream. Han lurched awake in bed, sweat beading his brow, heart pounding in his cheat. Throwing his long legs over the edge and he sat there in the dark, hands over his face, trying to push the painful memory out of his mind. It was the last time they had made love. He blamed himself for this. If only he had tried harder maybe this wouldn't have happened. He really had wanted to stay at home that day; just forget that campaign and celebrate being pregnant. Or if he had been by her side, not halfway across the terrace, maybe he would have seen the shooter. Damn.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the fresher. He took a long, cold shower and then, somehow, ended up back in bed, engulfed in a heavy curtain of depression. He was so in love with her. He mourned her amnesia as if it was her death. He had to get his princess back. She had to remember. She was his life.

Leia entered their apartment with Han trailing close behind her. She could feel his eyes following her. She hadn't spoken to him the entire ride home, her silence, a black hole between them. He had tried to make conversation but she was not interested in anything that he had to say. The fact that she was married to him was something she was just going to have to deal with. Even though she had already considered it, she knew that divorce was not an option. Organas did not divorce. Marrying him had disgraced the name, she would not bring further shame to her families memory by divorcing him.

She walked into the spacious living quarters and regally took in her surroundings. It was very tastefully decorated and comfortably furnished. A large portrait, obviously their wedding portrait, adorned one wall. In the portrait, the two of them had just been married and were smiling, peering lovingly into each others eyes. Han followed her gaze and approached her hesitantly. A small smile played across his face as he remembered. He hoped the picture would stir something in her memory. He remembered the day well. It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

"You looked beautiful that day." He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"The dress is horrible," Leia remarked critically pointing out the portraits flaws, trying, quite successfully, to hurt the man standing next to her, "and my hair should be up. I can't imagine what I was thinking leaving it down like that."

She brushed his hand off her shoulder rudely and walked away. Han could feel his tension already turning into a headache. He rubbed his hand across his brow trying to relieve the pain that was starting there.

"I like your hair down. You wore it like that for me."

"Well, "she eyed him for a moment, appraising him coolly over her shoulder. Then she looked back at the portrait, "At least you wore a uniform."

Walking quickly away from him, she ran her hands over each piece of furniture, looking down at her tiny fingers after each sweep, looking for any speck of dust or grim to complain about. She walked around the entire apartment until she finally reached their bedroom. For a brief moment, she hesitated. She hoped he hadn't noticed. Although she was putting on an icy front, she was actually quite nervous. Unless something had changed, she would have been a virgin until she became involved with him. She should have saved herself until marriage but Luke had said they were "lovers" for a year. It distressed her to know that she had absolutely no memory of ever being intimate with him and her stomach was in knots. Not wanting him to see her hesitate, she entered the bedroom.

She looked around the beautifully decorated room, purposefully overlooking the bed. The room was, at the moment, dimly lit and smelled faintly of the flowers that Han had placed by the bed before he had left to pick her up.

"Our room," Han pointed out quietly.

"I know that," Leia harshly snapped, "I'd appreciate some privacy so I can look through my things, if you don't mind, General."

Han stood frozen. It had been so long since she had spoken to him like that he had forgotten how painful it was, how angry she could make him. Something in him wanted to lash out at her but he knew this wasn't her. This was not his Leia. She didn't remember their life together or how happy they had been. She was confused and angry right now and he had to be patient.

"All right." He hesitated before leaving," if you need me, I'll be in the next room,"

"I don't think I will."

Han left the room and strode silently to the bar. His hands were trembling slightly as he placed ice cubes into a large tumbler and poured himself a drink. What he needed was something to calm his nerves. He didn't even bother leaving the bar before he drained his first glass. He mixed another and went to the sofa. The white hot burn of the liquor felt good going down. This was a woman he hadn't seen in a very long time. This woman despised Han Solo and, for a long time, he had despised her. Now here she was again by some crazy twist of fate or the force, she was back and he was desperately in love with her. He drained the second glass and slammed it down on the table beside him. What the hells was he supposed to do now?

Leia wandered into her closet. It was huge, even larger than the one she had had on Alderaan. She had every kind of business suit, formal evening gown, casual dress, shirt, skirt, pant and dressing gown, all with shoes, purses and jewelry, cataloged to match. She was quite impressed and glad to see that she was still very organized and well prepared for any and every occasion. At least being married to Han Solo hadn't changed her for the worse. And their apartment was actually quite tasteful and extremely clean. She had also lied about theirwedding portrait. Although she had said otherwise, it had been rather beautiful, her gown and hair complimented each other splendidly. In all truths, she had always had an aversion to wearing it up as per Alderaanian custom.

After a long enjoyable search Leia opened the last large drawer in the back of the closet and began sorting through the last bit of her things. This time she found herself somewhat taken a-back by what she found. As she began pulling the small pieces of lingerie from the drawer, she could feel the color begin to drain from her face. For a while, she had been able to forget about her marriage to the roughish star-pilot. Now it was coming back to slap her squarely in the face. Each piece seemed to be more sexy and revealing than the last.

She slid down the wall, clutching her arms tightly around her body. The fact that he knew her body so intimately when she remembered almost nothing about him brought tears to her eyes and left her racked with quiet sobs. She felt so violated and dirty, thinking about his hands roaming over her, touching her in her most intimate places. What had he done to her? What had she allowed him to do? He probably reveled in the fact that he had bedded and married Alderaan's last princess. He probably treated her like some port-side slut while having some actual port-side slut on the side, probably several. She crammed the offending garments back into the drawer and rushed from the closet into the fresher. Inside the shower, the water was scalding hot. She leaned into the wall and cried until she could cry no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia sat in bed quietly reading from her data-pad. She had decided to begin reading the history of what had happened since the battle of Yavin. That may jog her memory and if not she could at least get herself up to date and she could possibly resume her duties as Ambassador within a few weeks without anyone realizing her predicament. She was engrossed in her studying when she heard a deep clearing of the throat. She slowly shifted her gaze to find Han standing by the foot of the bed, looking nervously up at her. Within his hands, he held a large bouquet of Midnight Blooming Jasmine.

"I thought you might like these," he gave her a quick lopsided grin," I know they were always your favorite."

"I don't recall those being my favorite," Leia returned her gaze to her data-pad and made no move to take the flowers. "My beau's always gave me Jade roses."

"Well," Han removed the flowers from her bedside table and replaced them with the ones that he had just purchased, "You used to like these."

"The smell is a bit overpowering, isn't it?" she asked, without taking her eyes off her work.

"I thought it might help you rest. You used to tell me the smell reminded you of Alderaan."

"Maybe I don't want to think about Alderaan right now, Han. Did you think about that? It's a little fresh in my mind right now,"she threw the data-pad down on the bed to make her point and looked up at him bitterly.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Leia," he felt like an idiot. He hadn't even thought about the renewed anguish she must be feeling regarding the loss of her home-world until her explosive outburst. It had been so long ago. He moved to take the flowers away.

"Just leave them, Han."

"I just didn't think."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry."

He excused himself to the fresher and was gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, Leia looked at the cascade of flowers. None of her beau's, the few she had managed to have, had ever given her an arrangement so beautiful. She leaned across the bed and placed her face close to the nearest blossom breathing in its distinctive scent. It was like heaven, bringing back such wonderful memories of her family and her father, of playing with him in their garden at their palace at Aldera. It did, finally, put her mind at ease.

She tapped the bedside lamp and the light turned out. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes trying to clear her mind and remember something. It just would not come. Luke had promised to come by on tomorrow and start teaching her to meditate. Maybe that would help. He told her she was force sensitive and maybe that would help her get her memories back. Maybe she could at least remember who she turned out to be and how she ended up married to Han Solo.

She heard the fresher door whoosh open and expected him to exit the room until she felt the other side of the bed shift lower as he lay down beside her. Even though their bed was large and he was no where near her, she felt her body tense and her breath catch in her throat. What if he expected her to have sex with him? She barely even knew him. They had only been on Yavin IV a few days before the evacuation. How long did she remember knowing him? A week? Two at best? They had practically fought the entire time. And what if she never got her memories back? She didn't intend to divorce him. Eventually, she would have to be intimate with him. She lay still in the dark and waited for Han to move or say something but he didn't. He was a complete gentleman. She could feel him turn onto his side and when she finally looked, his back was to her and he was breathing rhythmically in sleep.

She couldn't think about that. She had to work hard to get her memories back. Luke would help her. He had to help her.

##################### +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When she awoke it was early and Han was already gone from their bed. She could hear them talking in the next room, Luke and Han in very hushed voices. She knew they were talking about her. But what else would they be talking about? She knew Luke was worried about her. Han was probably worried, too. He certainly didn't want to loose his meal ticket. She sat up and stretched leisurely noting happily that the pain in her abdomen had finally dissipated.

She left the bed, pulling her robe tightly around her as she casually strode into the den with Han and Luke. Immediately their conversation ceased. Luke's face brightened as she came close to his side. She embraced her brother lovingly. Already, she felt so close to him. They had made a connection the first time they had met and that connection had never waned. It so relieved her to finally know the reason behind their unusual connection and to no longer feel guilty for her lack of romantic feelings toward him. Han stood back, looking on jealously. Once again, he was the odd-man-out.

"Why don't you get something to eat and we'll get started," he was looking down at her, still not releasing her, letting her know through his embrace that he was there for her. He tried to communicate with her through the force but still found that impossible. She squeezed his shoulders sweetly then headed for the kitchen. Han still had not been acknowledged.

Luke went back to his brother-in-law.

"I take it she's not taking the marriage thing very well."

"No," Han didn't elaborate. There was no need. Leia re-entered the room with a piece of toast and some kaffe and went straight to Luke's side, still ignoring her husband.

"Are we doing this here or at the temple?"

"I think we can do it here."

"Fine," she finally turned to Han, "Do you think you can find something to do today?"

"It's fine if Han stays here," Luke stepped in before Han could answer." It might be better if he is here. That way you'll be able to feel his energy."

Leia turned slowly to Luke, looking up at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Feel his energy?" she quiped.

She left them both and headed to the bedroom to dress, "I'm sure that will be a big help,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it has taken so long to update. My son had an accident so have been looking after him. Nothing too serious but he is a bit incapacitated for a few weeks. Plan to get some more writing done real soon as I have a vacation coming up and now I will be staying home. Lots of time to write. Hope you enjoy. More H/L to come soon with some flash backs. _

Chapter 5

"How can you say I'm not trying?" Leia had left the platform and was now pacing the room angrily, "_I'm trying."_

Luke remained cross-legged on his platform, watching his sister closely. Still, he could not feel her or communicate with her through their force bond. "You must clear your mind. Your mind is troubled. You are not working hard enough to clear…"

"Not working hard enough?" she yelled, her pacing becoming more frantic, "I'm working harder than you know."

"Leia, I didn't say that to further upset you. I was just trying to…"

"I'm not doing this," Leia stormed out of the room, wanting nothing more to do with her brother or her husband. She didn't care if she ever got her memories back. She was sick of it already. She would study her data pad and do the best that she could do with what she had. As long as she could do her job that was all that mattered anyway.

Luke strolled casually out of the room, knowing full well how dangerous her anger could be. Suddenly she stopped, feeling a wave of calming tranquility overtake her. She whipped her head around quickly, fighting Luke's effort.

"Don't do that," she snapped.

"You need it," he replied calmly.

"Why?" she wasn't sure why she asked that, she just felt the need to. The shocked look on Luke's face told her there was something he hadn't told her.

"Is there something I should know?"

His expression shifted quickly back to that of the calm Jedi Master.

"Anger can lead to the dark side."

Now he was giving her advice, advice she didn't ask for and didn't want. She wasn't going to turn to the dark side. How ridiculous.  
Leia shook her head and turned away from him. She was tired and her emotions in a turmoil. The session had been useless. Nothing but sadness, darkness, mist and flashes of bright orange light. What an absolute waste!

"Go home, Luke."

################################################## ##########################################

Leia sat on the plush sofa grateful that Han had been called away for short time. His hovering attention was distracting her to the point that she thought she would go completely insane. She flipped through the contents of the data-pad, unable to find anything that could hold her interest long enough to keep her mind from wandering. She would never get back to work if she did not get some studying done.

Her thoughts kept wandering back to Han and how different he seemed. He was nothing like the self-absorbed man that she remembered. He was attentive and caring, there for her any time she seemed troubled or distressed and although she was trying hard to push him away he was trying just as hard to remain a very large part of her life. And why shouldn't he? He was her husband.

Absentmindedly, she flipped through the files and came across an unknown file. She didn't remember seeing that before. Curious, she tapped the link. Nothing. It was password protected. Damn. Now what password would she have used? She tried several of her usual codes, the ones she could remember, but none of them seemed to work. Sighing in frustration she leaned back and thought for a long time. What could it be? She drummed her fingers on the couch, thinking hard. Well, it was worth a try. She typed, **HanSolo**. It worked.

She sat up straight, heart beginning to pound, rearranged herself, and read the first few lines. It was her diary. Maybe this would be the answer to her prayers. Maybe this was what she needed more than a history lesson. She took a deep breath and considered whether or not she wanted to read this. She knew there were probably things in those words that she may not want to relive but she also knew that she had to read them if she was going to get her life back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate the positive feedback. I am on vacation next week and hope to get some more writing done. starting to introduce some more characters back in so.. Again, Thanks for the you enjoy._

Chapter 6

All I had wanted was some peace and quiet, some time alone. But I had to put on a brave face, after all, we had just won a huge battle against the Empire. I went to the party and made my appearance. I smiled and had a couple of drinks. I danced with a couple of the rebel pilots. I danced with Luke Skywalker. He's such a great guy, a talented pilot We are so lucky to have him. I guess we would all be dead if not for him. I know I would be dead. I was only hours away from my execution aboard the Death Star. If not for this victory, I wish that execution would have taken place.

I was standing outside in my long, pale pink dress, shivering in the cool night air, when I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I didn't look up. I couldn't. I knew my make-up must be a mess. I had been crying. I never let anyone see me cry. I had been taught to never let anyone see me cry. It was a part of my royal upbringing and a part of my stubbornness.

I thought I would hear the person walk away when I refused to acknowledge them but instead the footsteps came closer and a jacket was suddenly thrust across my small, quivering shoulders.

"You're trembling," Han Solo's deep voice was close to my ear. He startled me. I knew I didn't want this man to see that I had been crying. I had seen him watching me throughout the party, surrounded by a group of the Rouges. He had had a little grin on his face, a devilish grin, like he knew what I looked like out of my shimmer silk gown. I knew they were talking about me, appraising me, like I was some sort of expensive figurine on display.

"What do _you_ want?" I tried to make my voice sound irritated. I was hoping that would scare him away. Obviously it didn't. He didn't have enough breeding to get the hint.

"I was just looking around. I saw you and thought you might want some company."

I felt his hand on my back and I jumped, inadvertently looking up and found myself staring deeply into his dark green eyes. His brow wrinkled with concern as I quickly averted my gaze.

"Hey," he caught my chin gently in his calloused hand forcing me to look up at him, "are you okay, Princess?"

I couldn't move. I was mesmerized by his closeness. I wanted to pull away, run away and never look back but I couldn't. He was the first one to show me sincere concern since it had happened. Even sweet Luke had not asked me if I was all right. Was I all right? No, I was not. I was devastated.

I choked back a sob and finally tried to turn away. He caught my shoulders and I felt a gentle tug. Suddenly I found myself in this stranger's arms and he was holding me tight, stroking my loose hair and rocking me slowly back and forth. For some reason, I let down my guard, wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and sobbed into his white dress shirt. We stayed that way for, I don't know how long, holding one another. My sobs finally subsided and I stood, listening to the comforting lub-dub of his heart, smelling his unique masculine scent. I felt like I could hold him all night, for the rest of my life. It felt like we were meant to be there. When he finally released me, his shirt was stained with my make-up and my tears. I looked up at him and smiled shyly. He returned my smile with a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, 'I don't usually…"

"It's all right, Princess," he held up his hands, "Your secret is safe with me."

He gave me a conspiratorial wink. Maybe I had this man all wrong. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I originally thought. Maybe we could be friends.

"Oh no," I reached out and rubbed the stain on his shirt, "your shirts ruined."

He looked down at his shirt and laughed. He definitely had a nice laugh, full of good humor and joy. No pity here.

"Oh well, Your Highness, I don't make it a habit to go around saving the galaxy. Doubt I'll be needin' it again any time soon."

"Well, thank you, Captain," I said, starting to take the dark blue jacket off my shoulders.

"Keep it," he said, casually turning away from me. He walked away with a cocky spring in his step, "I'll catch up with you tomorrow, Princess. I'll get it then."

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing but for some reason I really didn't mind.

_

Leia sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. She could almost feel the chilly wind on her face and smell the aftershave that Han had been wearing that night. She still remembered that interlude in the garden with Han. He had surprised her then and he was still surprising her. It hadn't been long after that and they were fighting again. It had been nice having his arms wrapped around her. Maybe that was why she had been so angry with him when she realized he was still leaving, that he was still unwilling to make a commitment to the alliance or accept the title that she offered him to remain by her side. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling in shock. Remain by her side? Had she had feelings for him even before the evacuation was set? Was that the cause of her anger and feelings of jealousy when she came out of her coma?

The door to the apartment whooshed open and Han walked slowly into the living quarters. His face was a grim mask of worry. He was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

Han's look changed from one of concern to a quizzical look. Was she actually being nice for a change? He shook his head to clear it then went on with what he had to tell her. He thought it best to not get his hopes up.

"The man we've got in custody has finally admitted that there's more people involved in this plot against you and Mon. We knew that but we've had to make a deal to keep him talking."

Leia nodded her head but said nothing. The security that Han kept around her was almost smothering. She wasn't worried.

"Chewie's coming back from Kashyyyk. He should be here in a couple of days. We've got some leads. We'll find 'em."

Leia put the data-pad to the side and left her place on the sofa. She slowly approached Han and stood before him. Hesitantly she took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. She thought for a fleeting moment that she would kiss his cheek then quickly changed her mind. She just didn't feel it. She still didn't have any feelings for this man that was her husband.


End file.
